


All Mine, All Yours

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Harlot's Delectables [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex against the wall, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vagina Sex, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Vergil was desperately hungry for you, letting his hands roam every curve of your body...and you can never find it in yourself to deny him whenever he can’t bear to let you go.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Harlot's Delectables [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	All Mine, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble of sweet 'n naughty spice is a gift for my fellow harem sister, Dru 🎉🥳🎊
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

_"You are mine."_

A shiver runs down your spine at the sheer intensity of his greedy whisper, feeling it settle in between your legs as you writhe with pleasure. 

You were supposed to be at the subway station thirty minutes ago. But you couldn’t care less about that now while pinned against the wall by your devilish lover, utterly breathless as he plunges into you over and over at a slow and steady pace.

And just how did you skip business and end up in this pleasurable position?

It all started with Vergil’s goodbye kiss.

You had some errands to run and were all ready to leave for the day. But then he kissed you so sweetly, prying your mouth open before gently sweeping in with his tongue. You didn’t even realize that he was leading you away from the entryway door until your back hit the nearest wall.

Vergil was desperately hungry for you, letting his hands roam every curve of your body. You knew that he would stop and let you be on your way if you had asked...but you can never find it in yourself to deny him whenever he can’t bear to let you go.

Both of you slowly undressed each other and before you knew it, Vergil lifted you up and hooked his arms under your legs. He rested his hands on either side of your body while pinning you to the wall, never breaking away your starving lips as his cock slips into your slick sex. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his hips slowly rocked against you, sustaining such blissful unity by taking it nice and slow. 

_“You are mine.”_

Vergil whispers the same words over and over in between husky grunts and soft kisses, sending more chills down your spine with every desirous growl. You slide your hand down and cup his jaw, stroking his cheek with your thumb while whispering your own litany of devotion against his lips.

_“Only yours, my love.”_

Your soft words and tender kisses make him shudder with delight. His eyes partly close as he revels in your love and adoration, moving closer while rocking against you with renewed vigor. 

You whimper as his cock brushes the sweet spot that never fails to rack your body with toe-curling pleasure. His soft kisses turn more ravenous as your moans grow louder with every thrust of his hips. Your pleasure rises higher and higher until a soft whisper between hoarse groans has you soaring over the edge.

_“You are mine...and I am yours.”_

Your vision goes black as rapturous pleasure ripples through your body, barely hear his harsh grunts over your own screams of ecstasy. He prolongs your pleasure with a few more thrusts before spilling his seed with a sensual growl. 

Vergil holds your limp and utterly spent body while his hips gradually slow down, still kissing your plush lips as you float back down from total bliss. You are vaguely aware of moving away from the wall as he walks over to the living room before sitting in the nearest seat. Your lips curl into a knowing smile as you feel him getting hard once more, softly moaning as he stares deeply into your dazed eyes. 

He knows that you need to leave so that you can catch the next ride at the station…but he still can’t bear to let you go while his craving for you has yet to be satisfied.

The warmth of your body, the beat of your heart, the cadence of your soft breath...he needs to feel it all while still buried inside you. 

And going by the playful wiggle of your hips against his cock...your own desire has yet to be sated since you constantly crave him too.

_“All mine.”_

Vergil shivers at your greedy purr before indulging in both of your desires again and again, feeling so full of tender affection while whispering his own devoted vow. 

_“All yours, my heart.”_


End file.
